Lonely Sky
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky, Above the world we'll be flying,I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky... AZUREshipping


Lonely Sky

-

_The cold north wind they call "La Bise"  
Is swirling round about my knees,  
Trees are crying leaves into the river;_

Anzu smiled, tears in her eyes as she kissed Seto one last time before her flight.

_I'm huddled in this French café  
I never thought I'd see the day,  
But winter's here and summer's really over,_

Seto sat down at his desk. Unable to concentrate on his work, because his thought were occupied by the brunette who had to leave.

_And even the birds have packed up and gone,  
They're flying south with their song,  
And my love, she too has gone, she had to fly,_

With a sigh he just closed his lap top, and left his office. Deciding he wanted to take a walk. And just let his mind wander.

_Out there, it's such a lonely sky,  
They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,  
They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky..._

"Anzu…Can't you stay here?" He knew how selfish he sounded, but she didn't mind.

"Seto please understand this is my dream…" She held his face in her hands.

He looked down unwilling to meet her gaze.

"I know but…" She silenced him with a kiss.

_The old cathedral lights are low  
She and I we'd often go there  
To admire and sometimes kneel in prayer;_

He noticed that his feet were leading him to some of there favorite places. He had been walking for quite a while now, and after and even longer while he reached the place where there first date took place.

The amusement park…

_Lords and ladies lie in stone,  
Hand in hand from long ago,  
And though their hands are cold they'll love forever,_

It was closed for the winter. But he decided to enter anyways. With a climb over the fence he was felt blissful as the feeling of her rushed threw him.

Even the choir rehearses those songs  
For Christmas is not long,  
And alone, I sing my song, she had to fly,

How it all started…He smiled a bit. It was a freak accident of nature; one in a million. That's what Seto Kaiba would say; but Seto deep inside knew; someway or another he would have fallen for the dancer…And her smile.

_Take care, it's such a lonely sky,  
They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,_

It was a plot that Mokuba blackmailed Jounouchi into helping him with. "A blind date". Or what Mokuba told him later on was also known as OPERATION Find Seto the perfect Girl.

Mokuba had a lot of difficulty finding the perfect girl. Until he bumped into her while walking into Yugi's grand-father's game shop. And that's when Jounouchi came into the picture.

_They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,_

"You have got to be kidding me…" Seto said as he saw Anzu sit beside him.

"Hey I'm not happy either." She said with a glare.

For a long moment they just sat there. Anzu surprised that Kaiba hasn't left yet.

And Seto just glaring at the happy people who walked by; I hate you all.

Anzu getting bored stood up. Seto catching her movement from the corner of his eye he turned to look at her. And was plainly shock to see a smiling Anzu.

"Well! I don't want to sit around all day and be bored. Let's go!"

"With you…" Then he added sarcastically; "I'd be delighted."

"No seriously Kaiba-kun! I have a feeling you'll be here all day to so we might as well enjoy ourselves?!" And then she flashed another brilliant smile. "How about it?"

"Why should I?" He said flatly.

"Well give me one good reason not to? I mean it's a beautiful day! Were in the amusement park and we have quick passes!? You'd be an idiot NOT to!"

He glared at her. "Here's my reason Mazaki…You."

And then he saw her hand; she flicked his nose…His PERFECT nose! How dare she?!

Just as he was going to yell at her she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his feet.

"You're just impossible!" She said full-heartedly with a smile.

He was speechless.

_Fly away, fly to me, and if you need my love,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky..._

He stood in front of the Ferris wheel. He put it on with a couple of wires and jumped into a cabin. As he looked out into the distance, he remembered how awed she was by all the lights and how childish she acted. He's still so amazed on how she can change her attitude.

First a child and then an adult.

He remembered how her eyes sparkled with all the lights. She looked so happy and yet her hands were clenching he bar so tightly that her knuckles had gone white.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

He was shocked to see her blush a little.

"Ahh…Yes?" Truth was, she was just nervous, she had actually enjoyed a day with Seto Kaiba and he had fun to…Even if he would never admit it.

Seto woke up from his trance. And found himself once again alone in the cabin. He decided that he was pathetic. He jumped out of it and then closed the ride.

_I'll come in with the dawn,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,  
On the wings of the morn,_

I lived a life before her. I can do it again. She's just a girl in the end. He told himself and yet a second voice inside his head opposed him.

No she isn't she's Anzu.

And Anzu was so much more…He kicked the rock that came in his path, ignoring the new pain. She had to leave. So get a hold of yourself Kaiba!

I know she had to…But the fact that she wanted to bugs me.

Seto was disappointed with himself what kind of idiot would get torn into emotions like these? I want what's best for her. But I don't want her to leave me.

And with a heavy heart he started walking home. I can only do what's best for her. I'll always be here. She knows where to find me.

_I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,  
Above the world we'll be flying,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky..._

-

A beautiful song sung by Chris DeBurgh.

I just wanted to write a one-shot. I know kind of on the hook with this. Not as good as Borderline I find but it's ok enough.

Review Please!


End file.
